


Blackwatch Mission

by GreyCatbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beeping, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, I hate beeping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCatbird/pseuds/GreyCatbird
Summary: Genji gets injured during a Blackwatch mission. He has feelings. Mostly spiteful angry ones.





	Blackwatch Mission

Genji held his right hand side, feeling something drip in his suit. Blood? Fluids from the suit that helped keep him alive? He knew some ribs were broken from being thrown in the blast but he'd figure out the rest when he got to medical bay.  He braced his other hand on the ground and tried to push himself up, hissing through his teeth when he failed.

“Jesus partner, you look like you took a beating” McCree sauntered up to him and helped him up.

“Fuck off cowboy” he spat while still letting McCree help him up.

“Come on now we need to get you back to the ship and to medical. Overwatch wouldn't be too happy if you died on us”

“They haven't let me yet, I doubt that will change” Genji mumbled under his breath.

The two of them slowly made their way back.

 

“The fuck happened to you Shimada?” Reyes shouted when they reached the ship. “You can't be so careless, we're going to have to bring you back to headquarters and have Dr. Zeigler patch you back up.  How the hell am I suppose to explain what happened to you?”

McCree dropped Genji into a seat with an umph and sat down nearby pulling out an expensive cigar. Genji had seen him lift a box of them from the office while they were planting the explosives.

“Not all of us have the same kind of training and experience you've got, _captain_ ” McCree retorted around the cigar in his mouth as he lit it up and inhaled.

Reyes eyed McCree and his obviously stolen cigars. “It's a good things you two are such good assets or Overwatch would have tossed you two in the slammer. Try not to get yourself killed next time Shimada, we've invested a lot of money into you and that suit.” 

“Lucky us” McCree drolled rolling his eyes and looking at Genji who snorted in response, before hissing in pain.

“Get him some damn pain killers McCree! It's a long ride back to headquarters”

McCree stood up and rummaged through the first aid kit.

“You know the drill buddy,” McCree said approaching him with a needle “something to knock you out, so you don't accidentally tell our sweet angel what you were doing to get hurt. Boss man will handle the explaining part”. Stabbing him in the exposed flesh of his left arm.

Genji mumbled “I hope we fucking crash” and heard McCree laugh as the world went black.

 

He woke up in the medical bay, while the lights were off it was barely dark due to all the screens lit up around him and the beeping. The infernal beeping! He had spent so much time in medical that he hated the noise. _Beep_ . The pain in his side. _Beep._ Reyes’ comments about fucking up. _Beep. “We've spent a lot of money on you”. Beep._ As if he fucking cared. _Beep._ They had found him bleeding and broken and said they could save his life. _Beep._ Said they could fix it. _Beep._ They never mentioned the price. _Beep._ That he'd work for them. _Beep._ That fixed didn't mean what he thought it did. _Beep._ He didn't even look human. _Beep._ He didn't bother going outside since people mistook him for a fucking omnic and treated him like garbage. **_Beep_ ** _._ Not that he liked Overwatch much better but they gave him things to hit at least. **_Beep_ ** _._ Targets to kill. **_Beep_ ** _._ Practice to get better and improve. **_Beep_ ** _._ Practice for when he saw his brother again. **_Beep_ ** _._ **_Beep_ ** _._ **_Bee-_ **

Genji screamed and grabbed the machine closest to him pulling out of of the wall and using it to start bashing another.

“Jesus fucking christ Genji!” McCree came bursting through the door grabbing him by the arms and stopping him. “Calm down partner!”

“If I have to hear that machine beep one more fucking time I'm going to fucking lose it” Genji screamed.

“Alright alright I got it” McCree let him go and unplugged the machines from the wall. “There no more beeping” he said, sinking into the chair next the the bed.  Then stood back up and brushed chunks of metal off the seat before sitting back down.

“God damn fucking med bay” Genji cussed.

“Fucking hate it” McCree calmly agreed.

“God damn fucking Overwatch” Genji continued.

“Bunch of self righteous pricks” McCree said lighting up a cigar.

“The deadlock gang blows some place up and suddenly we're all fucking dangerous criminals that need to be brought in. Overwatch blows a place up and it's a fucking humanitarian job. Guess our reasons weren't good enough. We were just trying to scrape by. Well maybe do a little better than scrape by.”  he added smiling to himself.

The two sat in the quiet for a time before a shriek from the doorway broke it.

“What happened to the machines!” Angela called out looking on the mess surrounding the two.

“Don't worry doctor I'm fine” Genji retorted causing a look of pain to cross her face.

“Genji-”

“Your machine stopped working is what” McCree respond lazily from the chair “no idea, fine one moment then poof! It was this.”

Angela Zeigler looked at McCree with the most incredulous expression.

“Jesse McCree you lying little mongrel, what are you doing smoking in here? Haven't I banned you from doing such?” Angela shot at him, walking over and taking the cigar from his hand and snuffing it out on a chunk of broken machinery.

“Now is one of you going to explain what happened to my medical equipment?” She gently chided.

“I guess I should have known better than to break the pieces of junk” Genji replied with malice “I shouldn't be costing Overwatch any more money. I already owe them enough”

“Genji that's not how it works, it's not about the cost or about debt, you know that”

“No? Then you just want me for your science experiments?”

“Genji-”

“Get out.”

“I should check on your injuries”

“Get. Out.”

“Of course. Later, when you've rested.”

Mercy walked out of the room leaving a heavy feeling to sit in the air.

McCree grabbed his half burned cigar from on top of a machine, flicked of the ruined bits and lit it back up.

“You gonna yell at every doctor and nurse that come in your room cause I was hoping to flirt with some of them”

“Fuck off McCree”


End file.
